


Salt

by wonwoozi



Series: meanie college AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, No Strings Attached, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wonwoo and Mingyu meet at a party, get high, and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> _"Stuck inside of the wrong frame_  
>  _I don't feel attached to this name_  
>  _My body, I must reclaim_  
>  _With different eyes and no shame"_  
>  \- Bad Suns, Salt
> 
> this story is sort of a sequel (prequel?) to [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4941508) that i wrote. idk if i'll write more of this universe, we'll see! i hope people enjoy, also sorry for any errors, i only checked over once plus its 5am here so it wont be my best writing haha

When Wonwoo had thought about being a College student, he’d never really considered the concept of actually _doing_ schoolwork. The things that had appealed to him were the parties, no parents and a fuck load of drugs. But it was times like these, when he was sat on his dormitory floor surrounded by papers and textbooks at 3 in the morning, that brought him crashing back down to reality.

Soonyoung was out at a group study session with Seokmin and Jihoon (though knowing those three, they were probably up to something much different) and Wonwoo was practically on the verge of a nervous breakdown, frantically flipping through pages and pages of notes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He cursed under his breath, head held in his hands as he desperately tried to remember why on God’s earth he had taken biology. He was never a huge fan of science, what with being more of an arts kinda guy, but he’d been suaded by his parents that bio was the way to go. Alas, he hated it.

The one benefit was that he was in a class with Seokmin, but it did mean he had to slave over work he wasn’t interested in, plus he rarely got to see his other friends. He’d actually only been dumped in the same room as Soonyoung by coincidence, what with their departments being on practically the same side of campus. He’d known Soonyoung for a really long time (they’d gone to High School together) and it had been nice to see a familiar face on his first day, even if Soonyoung did snore a little. Or a lot. At least he wasn’t in a room with Seokmin who had been rumoured to _sing in his sleep_.

 

The issue with staying up to the early hours of the morning studying is that when you finally fall asleep, waking up is a little bit harder. And that’s how Wonwoo ended up rushing into class 10 minutes late with a cup of coffee in hand, managing to ease into his seat discreetly with only a couple of dirty looks thrown his way.

“Real smooth,” Seokmin teased the older boy as he pulled his folder from his bag. “Wow, you look like shit.” He continued upon further inspection of the state Wonwoo was in. His hair was mostly concealed by a black beanie but he couldn’t hide the mess that stuck out at the front, he had deep bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Wonwoo replied, sarcasm dripping from his every word. “I think I’m going to die. I’ve had 2 cups of tea, an energy drink and this.” He explained as he sloshed his coffee cup about, ignoring the droplets that flew off the lid. “I feel like my heart is going to explode.”

“Jesus Wonwoo, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You really need to find some way to calm down and get some more fucking sleep.”

“Wow, gee, I’m sorry I didn’t realise I was allowed to sleep when I have 3 essays due in the same week.”

“You’re such a dick when you’re tired.”

Wonwoo just simply rolled his eyes and did his best to focus on what the lecturer was saying. Once the lesson was over (which seemed to take years), Seokmin turned to face his friend. “Soonyoung’s having a party this weekend and you have to come. You need a break from all this work, dude, before it kills you.”

Wonwoo sighed. He knew Seokmin was ultimately right but he wasn’t sure if he had the time for a party this weekend. Technically, if he did some work in the morning, and left everything else to the last minute on Sunday, he’d be fine. Soonyoung did throw some pretty damn good parties. He had a friend who lived off campus, Seungcheol, and you _could_ say they were actually his parties but Soonyoung tended to be the one who organised them and made them, well, pretty damn good. Seungcheol just provided the booze and location.

“Hmm we’ll see.”

“Be there or be square!” Seokmin warned him as he backed towards the door. Wonwoo just laughed at his friend before following him out of the classroom.

 

 

On Saturday evening, Wonwoo was in two minds about going. One one hand, he had a lot of work to do and it’d be really bad to let it pile up, but on the other… he wanted to get shitfaced. Soonyoung had been bugging him all day to join him and it had gotten to the point where Wonwoo was considering agreeing just to shut him the hell up. Eventually, as Soonyoung was pleading for what felt like the hundredth time, Wonwoo gave in and caved.

“Fine! I’ll come, okay? I'll forfeit my academic success for you! Happy now?”

Soonyoung just nodded in response, his smile as huge and smug as ever. Why did this always happen to him.

 

The two of them arrived at the party fashionably late. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Soonyoung had already set everything up earlier in the day, and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. There were tons of guests scattered about the place, some Wonwoo recognised, others he didn’t even know attended their Uni.

“Where can I get my hands on some alcohol?” He asked Jihoon as he passed him by the stairs.

“Kitchen.” Jihoon shouted over the music and Wonwoo gave him a curt nod before making a beeline straight for the door. There weren’t too many people in there, just a few snacking on pretzels and pouring out drinks. He spotted some faces he knew by the sink and strode over, hands confined to his pockets.

“Junhui! Jisoo!” He greeted them and they responded with fist bumps and shrill yelling (more-so on Junhui's part). He realised that they had been talking to two other people he didn’t appear to know. Jisoo must’ve noticed Wonwoo’s staring because he stood back and introduced them. “Sorry, this is Minghao, and this is Mingyu, we were just chatting about clubs and societies and stuff. All that extracurricular business.”

Wonwoo smiled at both of them and introduced himself. He couldn’t help but recognise something about Mingyu. “Sorry, do I know you from somewhere?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m in your bio class.” He laughed awkwardly and Wonwoo snapped his fingers. “That’s it! You’re the one who sits next to that weird Jungkook kid, right?”

Mingyu laughed at that. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“So how _is_ that?”

“Jungkook? It’s alright, he’s normal most of the time, sometimes he just does some… _weird_ stuff. He once drew a line down our desk and told me I couldn’t cross it because I ‘smelled like Park Jimin’ whatever that means.”

The five of them chatted for a while, exchanging hilariously cringe-worthy stories and complaining about a certain biology professor. Wonwoo found himself getting along with Mingyu surprisingly easily. He was usually more opposed to model-types, found them too brooding and/or attractive, but Mingyu was pretty cool.

They were in the middle of a conversation when somebody threw a loose arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders, causing him to jump and almost spill his drink. “Soonyoung you have got to stop doing that.” Wonwoo grumbled as he licked the drops of beer off his hand. Soonyoung just ignored him and continued to tell everybody what had him so excited. “Guys Seungcheol’s just rolling some joints and I was wondering if anybody else would be interested in getting baked?” Jisoo gave him a disapproving look. It was true that Soonyoung had been pretty innocent until getting to University, where Jisoo claimed Wonwoo and Seokmin had ‘corrupted him’. They hadn't _really_ , Wonwoo liked to call it 'bringing his inner self to the surface'. Whatever. 

“Count me in.” Wonwoo shrugged. He finished his drink, crushed his cup and aimed for the bin, acting like he wasn’t super embarrassed when it narrowly missed.“Why not, I’ll come too.” Mingyu smiled and downed his drink in a similar fashion to Wonwoo.

Soonyoung turned to Jisoo and gave him a taunting smile. “M’guessing you won’t be coming?” He inquired, cocking his head to the side. Jisoo just snorted and returned the smile. “No thanks," he scoffed. "I don’t like the lack of autonomy and dying brain cells that come with intoxication.”

Soonyoung just sighed loudly. “Why do you always sound like a dictionary on legs.” He managed to escape before Jisoo got him for that and Wonwoo followed after, leaving Junhui and Minghao to deal with Jisoo’s rant.

“So what’s up with Jisoo?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo as they pushed their way through crowds of people swaying back and forth drunkenly.

“He’s straight edge, basically. Head of the SASA club.”

“SASA?”

“Students Against Substance Abuse.” Wonwoo elaborated as they came across Seungcheol, Seokmin and Jeonghan carefully rolling papers and placing them in a neat row on the coffee table.

“Yo, where are the girls?” Wonwoo asked as he plopped to the floor and took a seat on the carpet, rubbing his hands in delight as he looked at the joints in front of him.

“They said they were coming later, I have no clue what they’re up to.” Seokmin shrugged, passing Wonwoo a lighter. “I’m still pissed at Seulgi and Wendy though, they broke my freaking bong.”

Mingyu tentatively sat down next to Wonwoo and the elder noticed his nervousness. “You ever smoked Mingyu?” He raised a brow. 

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah but only, like, twice. You’d think rich kids were up to their necks in drugs but not the ones I knew.” He explained with a half-shrug.

“That’s still more than some people.” Jeonghan smiled at him. Wonwoo lit his joint as Seungcheol fired up his own blunt and the two took their drags almost simultaneously. As Wonwoo exhaled he felt himself relax and his head start to buzz. “Fuck..” He mumbled to himself, passing the joint to Mingyu, who took it and did the same.

 

 

After about an hour of lying around doing nothing, Wonwoo could feel himself growing hungry. The other’s had abandoned them some time ago, Seokmin mumbling something about ‘attractive people flocking together', and Wonwoo wasn’t sure he could wait for them to get back.

“Hey, Mingyu” He jabbed the other with his foot.

“Yea?”

“You hungry?”

“So hungry.”

“Wanna go get… like pizza or something?”

Mingyu just nodded slowly. The two of them made their way to the kitchen and spotted the last box of Margherita pizza lying open like a hidden shrine of gold. Wonwoo grabbed it before anybody else could and dragged Mingyu away with him. They managed to find an empty bedroom and climbed onto the bed before dividing up the food.

“This is the best pizza I’ve ever had.” Mingyu said as he shoveled another slice into his mouth, practically groaning as he did so. Wonwoo laughed.

“I guess you could say it’s almost oregasmic. Get it? Like a combo of orgasmic and oregano?” There was a moment of silence but for some reason they both found Wonwoo's pun hilarious and practically pissed themselves for a good few minutes before calming down again. Wonwoo pulled out another spliff from the pocket of his jeans. It was slightly wrinkled but still in tact, thank God.

“The last one…” He whispered as he held it up in front of Mingyu.

“You wanna smoke some more?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded. They pushed the pizza box to the side as Wonwoo fumbled with his lighter. The two of them lay together on the bed in their mutual dazed state.

“I love… being high…” Mingyu announced. Wonwoo hummed in agreement, his eyes shut. “Do you ever just…” Mingyu trailed off.

“Do I ever what?” Wonwoo cracked an eye open, glancing over at Mingyu.

“Find guys really, really hot.”

Well. That was blunt (no pun intended).

“Huh?”

“I dunno, like, please don’t think this is weird but… I’ve kinda always wanted to try doing stuff with guys to see if I’d like it.”

“Why haven’t you then?”

“Never had the chance. Most of my friends were probably homophobic and my parents definitely were.”

Wonwoo wondered how Mingyu, or anybody frankly, had managed to grow up in a world like that. Sure his childhood hadn’t been perfect by any means but at least his parents weren’t too hard on him and he had good friends who didn't judge him for his orientation.

“Have you ever shotgunned?” He asked, inspecting the joint once more. It was almost done for so what the hell, might as well use it like this. Mingyu shook his head.

“D’you wanna try?”

“Uh, sure?”

“Sit up and face me.” Wonwoo instructed as he pulled himself upright into a sitting position. Once he was face to face with Mingyu, he brought the joint up to his mouth and took a long, hard drag. He clutched Mingyu’s chin between his fingers and pulled him in close, practically pressing their lips together as he exhaled into the other’s open mouth. Mingyu inhaled the smoke, eyes flickering shut before he exhaled through his nose. His mouth was still on Wonwoo’s, but not for long, as the two pulled apart and looked at each other through lidded eyes.

“Wow…” Mingyu giggled, head drooping to the side.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo smirked and leant back on his hands. He felt so good it was almost unreal. “Y’know, I’m actually bi.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo nodded slowly. “If you still wanna mess around with a guy, I’m up for it. I mean, if you want.” He offered awkwardly, wriggling his fingers.

“You’d actually do that?” Mingyu sounded stunned at the prospect. Wonwoo shrugged.

“Yeah, why not.” _I’m high and you’re hot as hell_ went unsaid but Wonwoo still thought it to himself.  

There was a stiff pause before Wonwoo just sighed and ushered Mingyu over. “Jesus, come over here. I haven’t got all day.” Mingyu crawled his way across the bed and straddled Wonwoo’s waist clumsily. Wonwoo pushed himself up and leant back onto his hands. He peered up at Mingyu, who he’d just realised was a good few inches taller than him, and placed a steady hand on the back of Mingyu’s neck. He tried not to put too much thought into how soft his hair was, and instead pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft at first, slow and incoherent. They bumped their noses and their teeth but both of them were too stoned to care.

Wonwoo trailed his hand up and into Mingyu’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Mingyu gasped, lips parting just enough for Wonwoo to slip his tongue into his mouth. Wonwoo hadn’t made out while high in ages. It felt kind of weird, kind of slow. His senses were in overload, it was almost like he could feel everything about Mingyu, it made him want more.

“Mmf..” He groaned, pulling away to catch his breath. Before he could get too comfortable, though, Mingyu’s lips were back on his but this time they were much more enthusiastic. He pushed Wonwoo back onto the bed as they kissed messily, hands on either side of Wonwoo’s head. He drew back briefly before moving to suck at the skin on Wonwoo's neck. “Shit…” Wonwoo moaned, hands back in Mingyu’s hair. He’d always had a super sensitive neck and something about the way Mingyu’s teeth were grazing his skin sent Wonwoo into overdrive. He could feel all the blood start to rush from his head to his lower body and tried to ignore the embarrassed flush slowly spreading across his cheeks.

Mingyu slowly but steadily progressed further and further down Wonwoo’s body until he was tugging at his shirt and kissing the smooth skin of his stomach.

“Mingyu..” Wonwoo panted, looking down at him, hand still firmly in his hair. “How far d’you wanna go?” He asked. Mingyu smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. “I wanna fuck.” He mumbled as they pulled apart, peering into Wonwoo’s eyes to try and gage some kind of a reaction.

“You sure? You said you’ve never been with a guy before…”

“First time for everything.” He chuckled breathily, an action that managed to make the situation in Wonwoo’s jeans even worse, if that was still possible.

“Okay let’s do this. Fuck, we need to find lube and a condom first though... Who’s room is this even?” No matter where he looked Wonwoo couldn’t find any telltale signs of it being Seungcheol’s bedroom or his parent’s room.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the guest room.” Mingyu said as he stood, stumbling a little and helping Wonwoo up. He had a smirk on his (stupidly handsome) face, Wonwoo noticed, but he couldn’t figure out wh- Oh.

“Oi you jerk!” Wonwoo shoved him lightheartedly, feeling too out of it to even bother doing any real damage. Mingyu let out a loud laugh as he defended himself with his arms. “Stop staring at my crotch, it’s not like you aren’t in the same position.” Wonwoo pointed out by jabbing a finger in the direction of Mingyu’s own hard on.

“Fair play.” He smiled before grabbing Wonwoo’s arm and yanking him over towards the exit. “Okay we’ve gotta move quick.”

He opened the door and shoved through the crowd at top speed, Wonwoo trailing behind him. When they finally made it to Seungcheol’s bedroom (or at least Wonwoo was guessing it was his, judging by the old posters of idols and rappers that littered the door), Mingyu knocked to make sure it was empty and they weren’t walking in on anybody. It was probably empty for a reason but desperate times call for desperate measures so they snuck inside without anyone knowing.

“We’re not doin’ it in Seungcheol’s room.” Wonwoo announced, folding his arms as Mingyu went straight to the dresser. “We won’t, we won’t, don’t worry.” He quelled him, pulling open a sock drawer and filing through it.

“Aha, here we go.” He said, pulling out a small bottle of lube, half empty.

“Someone’s been busy.” Wonwoo laughed. After digging around in Seungcheol’s underwear drawer, they managed to find an accompanying packet of condoms. They made their way back to the guest room, both respectively hoping nobody would recognise them or try to make small talk. Once they were safe in the secluded guest room, Mingyu pushed Wonwoo against the door and joined their lips once more. Wonwoo raised his hand to the lock, flipping it.

"You're not a virgin, right?" Wonwoo checked, words jumbled between heavy breaths and closed lips. 

Mingyu shook his head. "Nah, I've just never done it with a guy."

 _Well let's hope I don't fuck this up then_ , Wonwoo thought.

 

 

The thing about having sex while high is that all of your senses are heightened. Everything is so much more intense, everything feels even better than usual. It feels like your head’s in the clouds but your body is pressed to someone else’s. Sure, it’s harder work and you don’t have as much energy, but it’s _so_ worth it. And that’s why Mingyu couldn’t help the loud moan that pried its way out of his throat as Wonwoo thrust into him again.

“F-Fuck! Wonwoo..” He groaned, head thrown back. Wonwoo couldn’t even respond, all he could do was smirk and admire the way the sheen of sweat illuminated Mingyu’s whole face. He’d lost all sense of time but he could feel himself getting closer to the end. He was desperate not to cum first though, so he wrapped his hand around Mingyu’s dick and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Wonwoo wasn’t gonna lie, he was secretly really enjoying how vocal Mingyu was in bed, something he hadn’t really expected. To be honest, Mingyu's whole personality was something he hadn't really expected. He'd assumed he would be rude and obnoxious, but instead he was- well rude, yes- but cute and slightly ditzy. If not a little annoying.

“I’m...close…” Mingyu panted, hands fisted in the bed-sheets. Wonwoo nodded and sped up his pace, leaning forwards to press kisses into the crook of Mingyu’s neck. He moved a hand to Mingyu’s hair and tugged on it hard, giving him more skin to work with. That’s when Mingyu came, spilling over Wonwoo’s hand, covering his mouth to drown out the loud string of profanities. It was only a few moments before Wonwoo finished too, coming inside Mingyu. Once he’d come down a bit, he pulled out and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the nearest waste bin. He really needed to rinse his hand. Mingyu just lay on the bed, arms stretched out, staring at the ceiling. “Wow…” He muttered under his breath. Wonwoo laughed as he found his boxers and pulled them on. “Yeah.”

“Does it always feel like that?”

“Probably not. I think the marijuana helps a bit.” He explained as he chucked Mingyu his own boxers. They lay on the bed in their underwear, chatting tiredly, for almost an hour before joining civilisation again. They’d sobered up a bit and were on a come down, but it wasn't hitting Wonwoo as hard as it usually did. The two of them got dressed in near silence (it would’ve been silent if Mingyu hadn’t made an embarrassingly smooth comment about Wonwoo’s ass).

 

“Shhh, we’ve gotta be inconspicuous.” Wonwoo whispered to him as they peeked out from behind the door, looking for the perfect time to escape. Once there was nobody recognisable in sight, they exited the room, trying to be as subtle as they could. They spent the remainder of the party talking to other people and brushing off questions about where they’d been. Their goodbye was met with a hug and Wonwoo couldn’t really stop thinking about it. Or maybe he didn’t want to, since the alternative was paying attention to the sick looking Soonyoung draped over one arm. Mingyu seemed like a cool guy and he hoped they'd hang out again at some point in the future, preferably not alone.

Wonwoo undressed Soonyoung and tucked him into bed, mumbling a thanks for making him go, before finally flopping down onto his bed himself. Sunday was gonna be a long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yea there u go, its not very good im sorry ;__; i really love this pairing but i feel like i dont write them quite right, but o well, practice makes perfect!! thank you for reading :-) comments much appreciated!


End file.
